1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for parking time management.
2. Related Art
US 2006 0 049 921 A1 describes the transmission of the usage schedule of a vehicle, including the destinations and the residence time for a relatively long time period, such as one week, to a security service center. The planning is carried out by a PC or an organizer. This planning is carried out, in this case, in order to monitor the vehicle and set security levels of the vehicle.
In order to enable an automobile to be accessed by delivery services, the parking times and parking locations must be planned, at least partially, and the delivery service must be notified of the likely parking time so that the delivery services can logistically plan and bundle the deliveries.